


Unlimited

by Colorful_World, kumo_is_kumo



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fem!Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Title: UnlimitedPrompt-#: 165For: AnonymousPairing: Jonghyun/KeyAuthor: kumo_is_kumo@ao3 & DW; TimidLittleRabbit@affWord count: 8,395 wordsRating: NC-17Warnings: Girl!Key (Gwiboon), Het smut, Age gap (7 years)Summary: Single since birth, the twenty seven years old Gwiboon doesn’t expect to get her heart stolen by a band’s vocalist seven years younger than herself.





	Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unlimited  
> Prompt-#: 165  
> For: Anonymous  
> Pairing: Jonghyun/Key  
> Author: kumo_is_kumo@ao3 & DW; TimidLittleRabbit@aff  
> Word count: 8,395 words  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Girl!Key (Gwiboon), Het smut, Age gap (7 years)  
> Summary: Single since birth, the twenty seven years old Gwiboon doesn’t expect to get her heart stolen by a band’s vocalist seven years younger than herself.

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

****Author’s note:** ** To dear prompter, the idea of girl!kibum is always lovely to me and has a special spot in my heart so I really can’t resist this prompt! I hope you guys enjoy this little smutty fic! Also, tell me how you think about it! Thanks for reading, everyone! Thanks for the mods for hosting this great fest, as well!  
______________________________________________________________________________

 “You are twenty seven already!”

Gwiboon massages her temple. “Gosh, mom. Not this conversation again.”

“Why not? You wouldn’t try if I don’t tell you about this! You are not getting any younger! Why don’t you listen to me at least for once?”

She grunts, “Mom, let’s talk about this later, okay? I have to work again. Bye.” She ends the call even before her mother could utter another word. She doesn’t even have to glance around to see how her colleagues are all staring at her. With a groan, she turns off her phone and shoves the device into her bag.

This is not the first time, yet also not the second. Her mother has been nagging about how she is going to grow old without a husband because she keeps insisting to stay single.

Don’t get her wrong. It’s not like she doesn’t want a boyfriend. She just doesn’t get one even until now. Sure, laugh all you want and she won’t break your nose because that’s the real fact here. She is a single from birth girl. She hasn’t even popped her cherry.

Her name is Gwiboon. Kim Gwiboon. She is now twenty seven, working as an English teacher in a local middle school, and in the middle of crisis to get married as soon as possible by her mother. 

What’s with the rush? Her mother keeps telling her about that. Well, it seems like her mother is embarrassed with the fact that she comes back home in every Christmas and Chuseok without someone else. It has always been her and her alone.

Gwiboon is not an attractive girl, she herself realizes that. She has already passed her teenage age and now she can already see the start of wrinkles along the corner of her eyes from the stress of her life.

She sighs as she packs her things into her bag. Once she clocks out, she walks out of the school ground alone. School hour has ended a few hours ago and she was planning to stay back to finish grading her students’ assignments but the plan was crushed down when her mother called her to talk about her life.

“It’s so damn complicated,” she mutters under her breath, sighing softly.

With her hands stuck into the front pockets of her coat, Gwiboon decides to have a cup of coffee to calm herself. Whenever she feels anxious, a cup of anything warm can calm her a bit. 

The table she chooses is in the corner where she can see how people walk along at the outside. Seeing people walking through and by, she realizes that everyone surely has their own respective life. From all those people walking, is there one who faces the same trouble as her? Single and needed to get married soon to not ruin the family’s name?

It seems like no. Half of the people is walking with their significant other and that makes Gwiboon pouts in annoyance. Is that only her life that is so troublesome? As far as she knows, she is not the only twenty seven aged woman in this whole world.

Gwiboon huffs, glancing away from the window to grab her half drank coffee. The liquid has gone cold by now and she should have gone back home so she can finish grading the papers, but she feels such a heavy stare on the side of her head and she lifts her head up.

She meets eyes with a boy, a young looking boy, seated on the other side of the café. He is staring and Gwiboon feels self conscious. Did she choose the wrong combination of clothes? Did she look weird?

The boy glances away. Gwiboon pats her face to find anything out of order but can’t find one in particular.

The boy darts his eyes back on her again, staring for quite a few seconds, before glancing away to avoid her wide eyed gaze.

That’s seriously... creepy. Gwiboon quickly downs the rest of her coffee before she grabs her bag and coat. She runs out of the café, still feeling the heavy stare on the back of her head.

 

 

 

***

 

 

She forgets about the weird boy, at first, but then when she gets into the café, her eyes find the same boy as yesterday. She doesn’t really pay any attention as she makes her way to the counter to place her order, but the sight of the boy stops her from doing so.

The boy is sitting on the stool on the stage corner in the café, where singer usually performs. The boy is a performer?

Their eyes meet again and just like before, the boy is staring at her intently, as if he is trying to look deep into her or as if he is trying to tell her something. Gwiboon glances away, heading to the counter and ordering, obviously ignoring the burning stare on the back of her head.

She goes to sit on the corner just like the other day, and surprisingly, the boy grabs the microphone stand closer. Some other guys step into the stage, joining the boy and the slow music starts in no more than five seconds.

They are a band, it seems. The boy taps his foot on the floor, following the gentle beats before he opens his mouth to sing. It seems like he is the vocalists.

As soon as his voice resounds in the whole café, Gwiboon blinks in surprise. His voice is surprisingly so good. It’s calming, with a bit accent of huskiness and at the same time gentle but rough. His voice has so many colors, making Gwiboon enjoying the song way too much.

When the boy’s voice reaches falsetto, Gwiboon feels a shiver runs down her spine. He is good, damn, he is such a good singer.

All the time the boy is singing, his eyes are trained on Gwiboon who is sipping onto her drink. It should be weird and strange; it should be scaring her and triggering her sense to run away from the creepy gaze, but Gwiboon feels herself blown away by his voice.

By the time she is walking out of the café, the boy’s stare is still on her and his voice is still ringing in her ears.

 

 

 

***

 

 

One time turns into two times, until Gwiboon finds herself coming to the café for the whole one week to enjoy the boy’s performance. He is a creep, sure, but his voice is heavenly and she would love to listen to him singing over and over again.

It finally happens; that one time when she comes a bit too early to the café and the performance doesn’t seem to start just yet. She sips on her drink, putting the cup back to the table, while keeping her eyes on the game in her phone.

She doesn’t see it coming, but the singer boy slips into the seat just across hers. Gwiboon lifts her head when there is a soft knock on the table. She looks up, finding the boy sitting there and staring blatantly at her.

He puts his hand out and Gwiboon blinks at that. The boy stares intently at her.

“Hello. My name is Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun.” He says and Gwiboon finally gets the name to the face. 

Gwiboon blinks confusedly. “Um, yes?”

The boy, or Jonghyun, keeps talking. “I’m Jonghyun and I’m twenty by last April. I’m a college student in SM Arts and I’m the vocalist of the café’s band.”

That sends Gwiboon to utter surprise. The boy is twenty? Barely twenty, since April was just a month ago? Seriously?

“Uh, yes?” Gwiboon finds herself stuttering, finally accepting his offer of handshake. She is not sure why he would introduce himself to her like this.

“I like you, noona.” Jonghyun says gently.

Gwiboon chokes on her saliva. “W-What?!”

“I like you. I like you since the first time I saw you.”

He gazes at her sternly, without any hesitation or any hint of joke. Gwiboon has her jaws hanging open, apparently still in complete shock.

“…you are kidding.” She mutters after a while.

“No, I’m not.” Jonghyun says again, keeping their eye contact. Gwiboon parts her mouth, unable to believe this and she shakes her head.

“This is not funny, kid.” She mumbles, standing up from her seat and grabbing her bag. Jonghyun stares at her. “It’s not a joke.”

“Well, a joke or not, it surely is not funny at all.” Gwiboon throws her hands in the air, walking out of the café.

That boy might be crazy.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Gwiboon avoids coming to the café for a while, around a week and more, but she can’t resist the urge to taste the latte from there as she has deprived herself from the drink for quite a moment. In the end, she comes again, looking so alerted and stealing glances here and there in hope to not meet that weird vocalist.

Boy, she is so wrong because the moment she pays for her drink and goes to sit on her original seat from weeks ago, the boy appears from nowhere and welcomes her as if he has been waiting for all this time. Or has he?

“I haven’t seen you for quite a long time, noona.” He says softly. Gwiboon chokes, massaging her temple to ease the upcoming headache.

“Look. Jongjin—” 

“It’s Jonghyun.” He cuts her. Gwiboon feels her perfectly trimmed eyebrow twitches in annoyance. “Whoever you are, what kind of game are you playing?”

“This is not a game.” He answers.

“Are you involved in a bet or something?”

“No, I don’t have that many friends outside of this café.”

The honesty makes her annoyance rises up and she slams the cup down the table. “What the hell? You are not funny and this is no funny and I don’t need this kind of unfunny joke!”

Jonghyun stares at her for quite a long time before he says, “I like you, noona. I’m not kidding and this is not a joke or a bet. I like you. A lot.”

Gwiboon takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s say that you like me—”

“I really like you.”

“Don’t cut my words!” She grits her teeth, “so let’s say that you like me. Why? And how?”

“I can’t explain what I feel, noona—”

“Don’t quote a song to answer my question, young boy—” 

“But you are pretty. Very pretty. And your smile is pretty, too. I like it a lot.”

Gwiboon feels the slightest blush creeping up on her face. She clears her throat. “When did you see me smile? And how did you know I’m older than you?”

Jonghyun offers her a tiny smile. “You smiled when you watched me performed. I remember that. It was that first time you watched me. And you were still wearing a name tag on that day, so I could conclude that you are already a worker and that means you are older than me.”

She breathes. “Okay, I’m older than you, sure.”

“I really like you, noona. Please tell me your name.”

“It’s Gwiboon— wait I’m not supposed to tell you that—!”

“Then, Gwiboon noona, I really like you. It’s already so close to love at the first sight.”

Gwiboon’s mouth hangs open. “You are such a romanticist, aren’t you?”

“Well, I write songs sometimes.”

“I don’t ask about that!” She grunts, making a face at his smart answers, “What I’m trying to say is that… you do know how to talk to a girl, don’t you?”

“I’m not sure,” he shrugs in ignorance, “but I’m sure I like you a lot. It’s bordering to love, I dare to say.”

The deep blush creeping from the base of her neck up to her whole face makes Gwiboon covers her embarrassment with a loud scoff. She shakes her head, gulping down the rest of her latte in one shot, before she rises up from the seat.

“This is ridiculous!” She gasps, pulling her coat higher up to cover her blushing cheeks. Jonghyun doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t make a move to stop here, so Gwiboon marches her way straight to the door.

Her heels clack as she walks real fast, further away from the café. How could that boy? How dare he say such sweet things? Did he do it on purpose? Did he want to see her blushing mad like a tomato? Well if it was really his intention, he succeed!

“Argh, what the hell!” Gwiboon huffs, running back to her small flat.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Her night is filled with a sleepless night as the boy’s sweet words keep repeating in her head. That boy… he can’t be serious in saying all of those things, right? He might be playing a bet with his friends, being dared to go out with an older woman to earn some pocket money? Like those in romance novels and some dramas?

But the look in his eyes was too strong and he looked so sincere! He couldn’t be lying with that kind of face, unless he is a great pretender!

“Argh, what is he doing to me…” Gwiboon squeaks into her pillow, unable to believe that the for the first time in her life, she gets a confession from a man—a boy—and clearly younger than her by, what, seven years?

“I was in elementary school when he was born. Shit, what kind of thing is this?”

That boy looked so sincere, really. There was no hint of hesitation or joke in his eyes. Could he be serious with what he was saying? Did he really like her from the first sight?

Red fills her whole face even in the darkness of her bedroom and Gwiboon squeals as if she was a teenager.

“Shit. This can’t be happening!” She breathes in disbelief, shaking the thought away from her head. She can’t let this continue and whatever it takes, she must wake the boy up from this illusion.

He needs a few beatings over his head. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

The next day finds Gwiboon seated face to face with the boy, who weirdly looks too happy to find her coming up to him to talk.

“Hello, noona. Is today will be the day you finally accept me?”

“Look, about that,” she reaches her fingers up to massage her temple, “you should have known this by now that I’m far older than you.”

“How far is it?” He asks.

“I’m twenty seven, boy. And you are barely twenty.”

“I turned twenty last April—”

“You have told me that before!” She says, gritting her teeth. “And no matter how handsome are you, or how cute are you, or how kind are you, this is not going to happen, okay?”

“Why?”

“You are asking me why? This,” she gestures in between the two of them, “is impossible! It’s not going to work however you are trying to! We are not meant to be together, boy.”

“No, noona. You wouldn’t know anything before you even try it.” Jonghyun says firmly, looking so persistent with his decision. Gwiboon grunts, making a face. “You are making this more difficult that it already is.” She mutters under her breathe.

“Why? Tell me why you don’t want to try it out with me.”

“Okay, first, you barely know me.”

“We can try to get to know each other. I’m a good listener—”

“Don’t smart mouth at me, kid.” Gwiboon narrows her kohl rimmed eyes at him. “And- and, uh,” she stutters, suddenly finding no more words to say to him. Jonghyun is waiting patiently, and she finds herself stuttering even more.

“A-And, I- I don’t like young man! I p-prefer older man!” She spits out a silly reason. Seriously, Gwiboon? From all the reasons you can make up, you said that? 

For her surprise, Jonghyun doesn’t say anything but his eyes are locked on her, gaze so deep and heavy that Gwiboon finds herself glancing away.

“T-There! You should have known by now why I d-don’t think this w-will work!” She stutters, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the café.

Done. It’s finally done. Gwiboon sighs as she settles in the bus, shaking her head at her own antics.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“No, Mom— shit, I-I mean, listen to me—” Gwiboon is rendered speechless, once again, as she listens to her mother sprouting fifty words in a minute as if she is a hip hop rapper. 

“I don’t care what you say! My friend has a son and he is in Seoul just like you! You will go on a blind date with him on Saturday! I wouldn’t have any reason from you, Gwiboon.”

She massages her head, sighing loudly into the phone. Screw with the target to finish grading her students’ assignments. As soon as her mother called and told her all of this, she loses her spirit.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” She mutters in defeat.

 

 

 

***

 

 

The blind date happens in the café where Jonghyun works. Gwiboon gulps nervously at the front entrance before she dares herself to step foot into the place. As soon as the bell above the door rings, she tells herself to not look at the direction of the stage, and instead, to look for her blind date partner.

She finds one guy sitting alone while fiddling onto the straw of his drink, clearly looking similar to the description her mother sent to her earlier.

“Excuse me,” she asks softly when she stops by the table, “but are you Lee Jinki?”

The guy looks up, smiling so wide that it becomes so creepy. “Yes, yes, that’s me! I’m Lee Jinki! You must be Gwiboon!” He exclaims excitedly.

She nods, taking a seat across the guy and trying to avoid the obvious stare from Jonghyun from the stage. She is aware of the boy’s intense gaze on her and she intends to show him that she needs someone older and… acceptable in the public’s eyes. Even though there is no words forbidding it, the relationship between an older woman with a young boy is still frowned upon. She doesn’t understand the whole fiasco but she doesn’t need people frowning at her whenever she walks in the street.

“Uh, hello.” She mutters, giving a once over look to the man. The man is grinning, she is actually kinds scared with such wide smile.

“I’m Jinki!” The man says again, putting a hand out for a handshake but ends up toppling over the cup of his drink. Gwiboon winces and scoots away before the dark liquid could even stain her clothes. Jinki grins sheepishly and grabs onto the napkin to dab onto the table.

She sighs. It’s going to be a long day. And she clearly is not looking forward to meet this man again.

 

 

 

The first blind date was disaster. Jinki was clumsy and weird, making old fashioned puns and jokes, and toppling his cups and plates a few times. Gwiboon sighs as she ponders over that failed date.

It’s the day for her second date and she prays so hard that she will get to meet a normal man this time.

It is indeed a normal man but…

Gwiboon grimaces when the handsome man seated across her gives a look up and down. Then, a smirk blooms on the man’s face before he holds a hand out to her.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss. You look pretty.” He winks, “I’m Minho.”

Gwiboon gives him a smile, an awkward one, before she slips into the seat across him. She still ignores Jonghyun’s heated stare from the other side of the café.

Minho keeps the smirk on his face as he starts speaking, “I own a clothing store. The best in Gangnam. You could go there and ask; everyone knows me. I mean… who wouldn’t?” He says, and then he starts laughing arrogantly. 

She sighs deeply. Another failed date. This man is a conceited bastard. Such a man full of himself.

 

 

 

It’s time for the third date. Gwiboon prays and prays and prays, please let him meet someone normal and not an arrogant one!

The man seated in front of her is cute. He looks so young and he has such a refreshing laughter. Gwiboon finds herself squealing because instead of seeing a man she would like to date, she finds a younger brother in him.

“Uh, I’m younger than you, so I should call you noona, right? I’m Taemin, by the way.” He says softly and Gwiboon meekly winces, hoping that Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to hear that one. He wouldn’t stand still if he knows Taemin is younger and that she agrees to go on a date with him.

“Y-Yeah, sure.” She gives him a smile. They chat for quite sometimes and she feels comfortable with him, finally finding one date that maybe won’t end so badly. But then Taemin gives her a strange look.

“Well, noona, I have to admit something to you?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

Taemin grins in apology. “I’m… gay?”

Gwiboon takes a deep breath. Yeah, won’t end so badly at all.

 

 

 

 

 

For the fourth date, Gwiboon actually gives up. Whatever kind of man she meets, she wouldn’t pay any attention anymore. 

It’s someone who goes with the name of Jaehwan. He looks kind, very kind indeed, laughs a lot, and acts like a normal person. For once, Gwiboon sighs in relief.

“So, you are saying you are a teacher?” Jaehwan asks and she nods her head. “Yes, I’m an English teacher.”

He smiles, rising up from his seat. Gwiboon blinks in surprise, watching him. Jaehwan moves towards her seat and chooses to join her in the same long bench-like chair. Gwiboon stutters some words, but he drapes an arm around her shoulder.

“Let’s get along together, shall we?” He says, winking to her. Gwiboon makes a face, giving him a weird smile.

They talk and chat, and eventually she starts feeling weird. The man is kinda touchy, like he keeps caressing her shoulder. Gwiboon shies away from the touch, gently shrugging his hand until it slips off of her shoulder but then it lands on her waist and he starts caressing her waist.

It’s scary. No one has ever touched her before, moreover such openly in the public. No one seems to realize that he is groping her and Gwiboon swallows back a scream when the man starts moving up, bordering to her chest.

Someone knocks onto the table and Gwiboon looks up, sighing in pure relief when she finds Jonghyun staring at her down with such a serious gaze.

“Can I help you?” Jaehwan asks, lifting an eyebrow. Jonghyun glares at him. “That’s my girlfriend you are groping, you asshole.” He curses. Gwiboon is taken aback by Jonghyun’s low threatening voice and the words he spoke, but she doesn’t shy away when Jonghyun grabs her by her arm and pulls her away.

Jaehwan makes a face. “Ah, and here I thought I could get laid. You have nice chest, Gwiboon.” He winks at her. Gwiboon shudders and hides behind Jonghyun’s back.

“Get the fuck away from here.” Jonghyun says through his gritted teeth. The man smacks his lips in disinterest before slinking out of the café, not even saying anything.

When the door closes, Gwiboon heaves a sigh. Jonghyun spins around to look at her.

“Are you okay, noona? Did he touch you? Should we report this?” He asks worriedly. She shakes her head. “Yeah, I’m okay and… and it’s fine, I just don’t want to meet him ever again.” She admits softly. “Thanks, by the way.” She looks up, giving Jonghyun a tiny smile of gratefulness.

Jonghyun is staring at her intently. “Noona, I like you so much. Go out with me.” He says softly.

Gwiboon blinks in surprise, clearly not expecting a confession out of the blue in this kind of situation. She gives him a long stare before she asks, “Why me? Why do you want me? I’m an old woman and you are still so young. You have so many potential young girlfriends out there.”

Jonghyun keeps their eye contact, as if he is trying to show her his sincerity. “I don’t care. I only want you, noona.”

His stare is so deep and heavy and for once, Gwiboon finds herself sniffing. Her tears flood in her eyelids and before she knows it, she is crying into Jonghyun’s chest in soft sobs. He hugs her gently, patting her back to calm her down.

His words are so sincere, she can feel his seriousness in everything he had said and she feels so touched by him. No one has ever paid so much attention to her and she feels like this all is too much. Jonghyun is so weird to even like her.

“Please,” Jonghyun whispers against her head, “please give me a chance, noona. I would never disappoint you. I swear with all my heart. I will treat you right. I really, really like you.” He whispers, almost begging with his tone and Gwiboon reaches a hand up to grip onto the back of his shirt.

Well, she gets nothing to lose anyway, right?

“Okay.” Gwiboon croaks softly, nodding into his chest while still sniffing.

 

 

 

***

 

 

The first time they go on a date, Jonghyun treats her like she is his world. Gone already the too honest and blatant young boy, all she can see is a mature man who gives her everything she asks and even not asks for.

Jonghyun ditches his ripped jeans and settles with the more good looking slacks, going with the theme of mature man with thick sweater and heavy coat. Gwiboon finds herself staring a bit too much and when he greets her with a smile, she glances away to hide her blushing face.

He takes her to watch a movie. Typical first date, but she prefers this normalcy rather than an extravagant one. They watch the movie comfortable, sharing the popcorn and exchanging small friendly talks. After that, he proposes the idea of having lunch in a fast food restaurant, making her completely feeling back like a teenager in first dates.

Jonghyun walks her home when the date is finally over, giving her soft talks that make her heart melts. He pats her messy hair from the blowing wind, smiling to her and waiting outside until he is sure she is safe inside of her apartment.

The second date takes time in a week next. Jonghyun appears in front of her apartment ten minutes earlier, bringing a bouquet of flowers that steals Gwiboon’s heart almost immediately. She gives him a shy smile and tells him to wait comfortably on the couch, while she rushes to put on her kohl and lipstick.

Jonghyun rises up from the couch when she emerges out of her bedroom, telling him to let’s go. He stops her for a moment, rearranging her scarf so it completely covers her neck. She inwardly swoons at that. The second date goes with an event to the animal shelter. They talked about their love for dogs on their first date and Jonghyun takes her there to do volunteer things. By the end of the second date, Gwiboon loops her elbow with his.

The third date happens and when they are walking through the street, rain falls down atop of their head. Jonghyun lifts his coat to cover her, quickly maneuvering them to take the shelter into a warm café not far from there. They don’t go as the planned date, but they loop their ankles under the table to play footsies while sipping onto the warm chocolate.

Gwiboon waits on the bus stop one day after she finishes working. She doesn’t expect to find Jonghyun with a motorcycle there, grinning to her and telling her to hop in. Tremblingly, she is handed a spare helmet and with her arms wrapped tightly around him, Jonghyun takes her away to have dinner with him. And she takes that as the fourth date.

The fifth date happens during Sunday when Gwiboon tells him that she wants to go to the amusement park. Jonghyun goes along with her and they play like teenagers, riding many plays, until they get into the ghost house. She grips onto his hand tightly, screaming on every single movement. When they walk out of the ghost house, Gwiboon doesn’t let his hand go even until they walk back home.

She likes him. She likes Jonghyun a lot. He proves her that age is nothing and that he can act like a proper man to court her out with nice dates. If it’s like this, she won’t mind having a younger man as her lover.

 

 

 

***

 

 

It’s another one fine day when Gwiboon finishes her class earlier than the supposed hour. She hums a song she listened in the bus earlier, walking along the street to head to the café where she knows Jonghyun must be rehearsing for his performance in the next thirty minutes. 

As soon as she pushes the café door open, she doesn’t expect to find Jonghyun surrounded by so many young girls and all are trying to get his attention. The sight makes her stunned and it’s strangely brings a weird feeling to her. Is this how people see Jonghyun? A young attractive man who is wanted by so many young and pretty girls?

Gwiboon gulps, looking down to herself and finding such different between those young girls and old woman like her. She dresses like a pure adult, while those girls wear mini skirt and tight fitting clothes fits for their age.

She turns around, avoiding the sight. The more she stares at Jonghyun surrounded by so many young girls, the more she things that he will be better off with them rather than with her. She walks towards the door, pushing it open and sprinting out of the café.

She doesn’t see Jonghyun noticing her, as all she is doing is rushing to reach the nearest bus stop to get away from there. Eventually, he comes up to her and grabs onto her wrist, stopping her walking any further.

Surprise fills her as she finds a panting Jonghyun staring at her. “Where are you going? Why did you leave?” He asks breathlessly. Gwiboon blinks, unable to come up with a reason.

Jonghyun holds onto her waist, pulling her closer, while his other hand holds onto the side of her cheek. She is surprised at his sudden move. It’s in the middle of public street and people are all watching the scene behold in front of their very own eyes.

Red creeps onto her face and she struggles to break free. “W-What are you doing? Let me g-go!” She hisses, feeling so embarrassed to have so many people watching them as if they are some kind of circus attraction.

“I will let you go if you promise that you won’t run away again.” Jonghyun says, voice so low and charismatic. She finds herself nodding her head, “I-I promise.”

Eventually he lets her go, and to her surprise, he kneels down in front of her, right in the middle of busy street. Gwiboon gasps, her mouth hanging open.

“H-Hey—!”

“Noona, I like you. I love you so much. I have only looked at you for all this time. Please, will you be my girlfriend?” He says, confessing as if it’s the most normal thing to do in the middle of the street.

Gwiboon stutters, making weird gestures with her hands. People around them start chanting, smiling and laughing at the sight, “Accept him! Say yes! Come on, girl!”

Her face blushes in deep red, feeling her walls breaking down at the sight of Jonghyun’s hopeful eyes. She chews down on her lip before she whispers a soft, “Okay.”

Jonghyun’s face lights up in happiness and he rises up from his knee. He winds an arm around her waist, pulling her flushed into his chest, before claiming her lips into a soft first kiss. Gwiboon flails around, shocked that he would kiss her here, but her resolve breaks down and she finds herself kissing him back.

It’s been a while, anyway. They should have done this sooner, seeing that the feeling is too strong already. Yeah, Gwiboon likes him a bit too much than she expects herself to. And for once, she is perfectly okay with that.

 

 

 

***

 

 

She gasps when her back hits the closed door of her apartment. Jonghyun blindly flicks the light open with a hand, his mouth still bruising her lips with such a strong kiss that makes her knees buckle in weakness.

“Ah,” she gasps out when his hand grips onto her hip. Jonghyun pulls her away from the door, manhandling her towards the couch. As she drops down there, her hands tug him down along with her to seal their lips together again. Jonghyun pushes his tongue into her mouth, licking every nook and every corner skillfully, pulling a rather loud moan from her.

He traces a hand up from her knee, slowly creeping under her skirt. When his rough fingers rub along the skin of her thigh, she trembles in want.

“Mmh,” Gwiboon moans into his opened mouth, exchanging saliva and tackling their tongues together. Jonghyun helps her out of her jacket and scarf, throwing the fabric away and lifting her shirt out of her head.

Gwiboon pants heavily, feeling her bare skin against her not-so-comfortable couch. Jonghyun kneels down on the floor while she stills on the couch. She watches him going down, kissing the pulse point on her neck and she throws her head back at it. His plump lips trace down, biting down on her collarbone before he nuzzles his face into her cleavage.

He kisses her bra, lifting a hand up to massage her breast through the fabric and eliciting a sharp moan from her. It’s her first time, what do you expect? She has never had a boyfriend before so it’s only normal that it’s her first time to be touched by someone else.

Jonghyun moves down, kissing her tummy, before parting her legs wide. She watches with wide eyes, panting, as he moves to lift her skirt up to her waist. She bites down on her lip when he brings a hand up to touch her panty.

“You are so wet here.” He says, voice so hoarse and low and sexy. Gwiboon closes her legs in reflex, feeling pleasure runs through her whole body when his thumb starts rubbing her through the damp cloth. To her surprise, Jonghyun leans forward to sniff against her core.

“W-Wait—ah!” She shrieks, when his tongue darts out to lick along the fabric. Jonghyun gives her a teasing smile, before his fingers dip under the elastic band, pulling the fabric aside.

Gwiboon feels her face reddens when he is staring at her wet core. Jonghyun chuckles, “You are cute, noona.” He says simply before dipping down to give the opened part a quick lick. She cries out loudly.

Jonghyun likes her reaction, it seems. He pulls away, forcefully dragging her skirt and panty down her legs to leave her lower body bare. His eyes flick up to meet hers for a moment before he dips down and buries his face into her crotch. Gwiboon takes a deep breath, crying out in pleasure when his tongue begins to give kittenish licks along her clit. His hands hold onto her thighs open, his mouth mouthing along her sensitive outer lips, before his tongue digging into her twitching and wet insides. 

“J-Jonghyun!” She cries out his name, reaching a hand down to grip onto his hair. He ignores her call, giving a teasing nip on her swollen clit that instantly triggers her first orgasm of the day. Gwiboon breathes out a harsh exhale while she stares teary eyed at her new boyfriend.

Jonghyun rises up from his knees, licking his wet lips all over. He towers over her and she meekly glances away, feeling so shy after having him eating her out and coaxing an orgasm from her.

“Don’t be so shy with me, noona.” His voice is low as he reaches to pull his shirt away. Gwiboon closes her eyes to not see and she can hear him chuckling, along with the sound of zipper being pulled down. She feels his hands holding onto her waist, helping her up from the couch. His breathing hits her side neck and she shivers from it.

“Where’s your bedroom, noona?” He whispers into her ear, his hand creeps to her back to unclasp her bra. When the elastic band loosens away from her, Gwiboon stutters an answer, “T-There.”

Jonghyun claims her mouth into a kiss, full of tongues and teeth clashing. Gwiboon moans into his mouth, her fingers going up to pull onto his locks. He blindly follows after the direction that her shaky finger pointed just now and it doesn’t take long before Gwiboon feels her back hitting the soft surface of her bed.

She opens her eyes, finding Jonghyun towering on top of her while staring down with a gaze full of lust and very like a predator watching his prey. Gwiboon glances away to avoid his stare, feeling so helpless and at the same time so aroused. He leans down, kissing along her neck and biting down to leave marks, chuckling at her little gasps.

His hand comes up to touch her breast, fondling with the flesh and thumbing over her rigid nipple. Gwiboon bites her lip, holding back a moan while he starts roaming his hands all over her body, simply groping and feeling her up.

“Moan for me, noona. Let me hear you.” He says arrogantly. Gwiboon wants to hit his head upside down but she can’t do that so she settles with giving him the pleasure. She parts her mouth, panting harshly to his hands doing wonders to her virgin body.

Jonghyun moves down, sucking onto her breast loudly. She cries out in pleasure, trembling beneath him. He caresses her sides, squeezing her fleshy hips before coming back down to grope onto her ass cheeks.

“Noona, you turn me on so much.” He says, his voice has gone impossibly low and sexy that Gwiboon feels herself getting wetter from it. She gulps, holding onto her pillow she finds just beside her head.

Jonghyun bites her down, leaving marks here and there all over her body. Gwiboon trashes around, wanting more of everything. When his hand comes down to the spot between her legs, she grunts excitedly.

He laughs softly, pecking her inner thigh. She trembles, feeling his fingers rubbing circles to her wet core before slowly; one by one digit enters her to spread her apart. It feels a bit painful but mostly feels newly and strangely welcomed. No one has ever touched her there, not even herself. 

“Ah!” She winces, feeling the mix of pain and pleasure washes over her. Jonghyun pecks her gaping mouth, muttering about how she is being such a good girl for him. She ignores it, focusing on the feeling of his fingers rubbing her insides so deliciously fast that she feels her whole limbs are going off.

Jonghyun pulls his fingers out when she feels the utter pleasure hits her. With confusion, she opens her teary eyes, only to find him climbing down the bed. She lets out a sound of question, watching him walking out of her bedroom. Not so long, he returns with something small in his hand. He brings it up to his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth while his other hand runs up and down on his own erection.

Gwiboon gulps as she stares at it. It’s a condom. And his size is quite big.

“Liking the view, noona?” He asks, standing by the bed, smirking arrogantly while pumping his cock. The tip leaks precum and Gwiboon shudders, thinking that it’s going to be inside of her in no less than ten minutes.

Jonghyun rolls the condom on his erection, before he is back kneeling in between her legs. He dips down to kiss her lips again, pouring all the lust and want. Gwiboon moans into his mouth, letting him spreads her legs even wider. She can feel his warmth getting closer to her, before something warm and thick presses against her swollen wet opening.

She opens her eyes, flicking her gaze down and back up to stare at Jonghyun’s eyes. He is readying himself to push into her yet his eyes are looking for the confirmation from her. Gwiboon finds it sweet and kind, having him asking for her affirmation before they do the deed. She ends up nodding softly.

He pushes inside, ripping her virgin inner walls and pulling a loud moan from her. She grips tightly onto the pillow, wrenching the fluffy thing in a death grip. Jonghyun pulls her hand away, intertwining their fingers together.

The feeling of having her first time taken so gently is very new. Gwiboon feels her head spins from the fact that she is no longer a virgin and that her boyfriend is slowly making love to her.

“A-Ah,” she stutters, wincing in pain. Jonghyun bends his back down, peppering kisses all over her face and neck, whispering sweet nothings to calm her down. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, pressing a soft kiss onto her trembling lips. She nods softly, wincing when his cock twitches inside of her. “W-Wait a second.” She says, taking a deep breath.

Jonghyun stills, giving her the time she wants to take everything in. Okay, so there are a lot to take. She gets a boyfriend, she gets her first time taken away, and she gets a cock inside of her waiting to move.

“Okay, you can move.” She breathes out. Jonghyun leans back, straightening his back and sitting back onto his own heels. He ever so gently pulls out of her, starting a slow pace of push and pull. The friction between them makes Gwiboon lets out soft mewls.

“You know, noona?” He starts softly, taking her attention back to her. Gwiboon looks up at him, waiting. When she sees his smirk, she knows that it’s not going to be a good thing.

“Another reason why I prefer older woman is that,” he pauses, seeking for her response, “older women are plumper and sexually mature. You make me all hard, Gwiboon-ah. Being so sensual and sexy only for me to feast on.” He mutters hoarsely, sending shivers all over her body. She whimpers at the dirty words and she likes the way he calls her by her name and dropping the honorifics, her mouth gasping when he fastens the pace.

His cock drills into her in a steady rhythm, spreading her inner walls open and grazing over her g-spot repeatedly. Gwiboon can no longer close her mouth, as it hangs open from the pleasure hitting her all at the right places.

Jonghyun holds his hand onto her jiggling breast, groping it harshly and staring as the flesh gets caught in between his finger gaps, as if melting from his touch. Gwiboon cries out in pure pleasure, her eyes blinded with white and her ears ring. She can’t even hear her own breathing or loud moans. Jonghyun’s cock keeps hitting the right place and giving her the real pleasure of having sex.

“Ah- haa! Ha! Ah, J-Jonghyun- nggh!!” The lewd noises escape out of her mouth. Jonghyun groans when she clamps down on him, wrapping his cock tightly with her walls. His hands come down to grip onto her hips, picking them up to harshly pump into her with strong thrusts that make the bed creaks.

Her voice comes out an octave higher when she reaches her orgasm with the help of his hand rubbing roughly on her clit, back arched off of the bed and fingers gripping onto his forearms. Jonghyun hugs her tight, burying his face into her neck while trying to keep delivering nice thrusts but she is holding him tight and he can no longer move. He spills all over into the condom, gasping for air.

Gwiboon slumps back on the bed, feeling as if half of her life span is taken away from her.

“Was it good?” Jonghyun asks hoarsely, nuzzling into her chest. Gwiboon parts her mouth in disbelief, chuckling breathlessly.

“Younger man is good, too,” she says after a while, “you can fuck effortlessly.”

Jonghyun, stunned by her unexpected response, laughs loudly before curling her into his chest for cuddle, much to her displease of sweaty and sticky body.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Relationship goes great, very great indeed. She teaches English like usual, hangs out in the café to watch Jonghyun performs with the band, and then goes to a date with him. Sometimes they end the date with Jonghyun taking her home and giving her sweet kisses on her lips before she gets to the elevator. Other times, they can’t even take their hands off of each other and end up fucking against the door due to impatience.

When it’s Saturday and Jonghyun is spending the night over, they go making love all night long, sleeping only a few hours and waking up only to make slow loves again. Gwiboon gets to explore so many positions she prefers; one of them is to ride Jonghyun until the sun rises.

Another position that brings great orgasm is having her lying on her side while Jonghyun is teasingly fucking her from behind, lying on his side as well. His hand wanders around, groping her breast and massaging it in circular motion. Gwiboon trembles, leaning her head back to the crook of his neck.

Some time into their uncounted orgasm, she hears her phone rings somewhere. She decides to ignore it at first, pulling Jonghyun down for a sloppy kiss with too much of tongues, but it keeps ringing and she tremblingly reaches for the device on the bedside table.

“O-Oh, it’s my m-mom!” She gasps, both from finding out the caller and from the way Jonghyun delivers sharp thrust into her. She clears her throat, “Keep it down, Jonghyun.”

“H-Hello?” She answers breathlessly. Her mother’s stern voice starts pouring into the earpiece, nagging about something that she doesn’t really pay any attention. Jonghyun grunts into her other ear, whispering dirty words that make her trembles in pleasure.

Her mother goes silent from the other line. “Who’s that?” The older woman asks. Gwiboon panics, pushing Jonghyun away.

“M-Mom—”

“Gwiboon, I’m asking who is that with you?”

She gulps, “I-It’s… it’s my boyfriend.” She admits softly. Jonghyun comes up to hug her waist, pecking her neck up to her cheek. Her mother says nothing for a moment, before she declares, “I’m coming in thirty minutes.” And then she ends the call without waiting for her response.

Gwiboon groans in disbelief. “She is coming! Prepare yourself!”

Jonghyun spins her around and she settles on her hands and knees. He pushes back inside of her, starting a jack hammering pace and making her moans.

“Well, coming or not, we are finishing this one first.” He says, thrusting into her and causing her ass cheeks to jiggle on each push. Gwiboon moans loudly, gripping onto the pillow.

 

 

 

***

 

 

They sit on the couch, perfectly clothed. Gwiboon fidgets nervously, stealing glances in between her mother and her boyfriend.

“What was your name again?” Her mother asks.

“It’s Jonghyun, ma’am.” He answers steadily, giving her a slight bow. Gwiboon bites onto her lip. She can literally feel her mother giving Jonghyun a once over look and trying to find something wrong with him.

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty by last April, ma’am.”

The woman’s eyebrows furrow and Gwiboon gulps. Shit.

“You are so young. Do you know how old my daughter is?”

“Yes. She is twenty seven. I’m aware of that fact.” Jonghyun says. Gwiboon waits impatiently for this interview-alike conversation to be over, but her mother doesn’t seem to share the same opinion.

“Do you work?”

“Uh, mom,” she pipes in, “he is still in a college. But he sings in the café with the bands so, um, yeah.”She drags her words when she sees her mother glaring at her. The woman makes a face at that, she understands that her mother only wants the best for her and only wants her to settle down soon.

“But,” Jonghyun says, surprising the two women, “I’m currently interning in Jung Art and Music Corp. I’m sure you have heard about the company already.” He says confidently.

Something in her mother’s eyes changes and Gwiboon narrows her eyes on her.

“Of course I know! That’s one of the most successful music companies here! It’s even international based, am I right?” Her mother’s voice changes almost immediately, becoming all sweet and friendly. It’s Gwiboon’s turn to make a face at her. 

“Yes, it is. I got an offer of a job a week ago. They want me to start right after I finish my college.”

“That’s amazing!” The woman exclaims, voice loud and happy, as she claps her hands. Gwiboon flinches in surprise, finding her mother to be so weird acting all friendly like this.

“And I really love Gwiboon, ma’am.” Jonghyun says all so suddenly, reaching to take Gwiboon’s hand in his. She stares at him in surprise, ignoring the fluttering feeling in her chest.

“Of course. I’m trusting you with her!” The woman says, patting his hand. “I’m sure you want to spend more time together so I will just go now.” Her mother excuses herself without any of them could even come up with a response.

Gwiboom gives a side glance to Jonghyun.

“Is it true? About the internship and the job offer?”

“Of course.” Jonghyun smirks at her, “Why would I lie to your mother about something like this?”

“You could be, maybe because you couldn’t find a reason to convince her and all.” She rolls her eyes.

Jonghyun laughs. “I have told you before,” he pulls her closer by her waist, “that age is only a number. My love for you is unlimited.”

Gwiboon groans, trying to cover her embarrassment. “Cheesy,” she says, yet she can’t fight off the smile from fully blossoming on her face, “but I love you, too, by the way.”

Jonghyun chuckles and pulls her in for a kiss which promises unlimited love in the future. 

 


End file.
